Boas Intenções
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. O Natal é uma época cheia de boas intenções, e Serena estava cheia delas quando decidiu fazer uma surpresa para Dan. - DanSerena para Sakura Soryu


_Gossip Girl e seus personagens não me pertencem._

_Créditos ao site Culinária&Receitas._

**Boas Intenções**

E lá estava ela, às vésperas do Natal.

Serena van der Woodsen em um supermercado do Brooklyn, quem diria! Um local de plebeus, onde não havia nem seu chocolate suíço favorito, nem os produtos de beleza importados que costumava usar. Ah, se fosse flagrada pelas fofoqueiras de plantão... Blair faria um escândalo assim que a visse no site da Gossip Girl.

Mas fofocas e muquifos não importavam naquele momento devido ao fato de ter uma tarefa muito importante para aquela noite: preparar uma receita especial para seu querido Humphrey.

Eles passariam a ceia juntos naquele ano, então precisava de algo simples, mas original, visto que Dan não gostava de luxo e ostentação. Presentes caros também estavam fora de cogitação, isso já havia sido deixado bem claro. Então, Serena simplesmente decidiu presenteá-lo com algo feito por ela mesma e que ambos poderiam desfrutar. Ou melhor, que _todos na família_ pudessem desfrutar.

Olhou o papel que tinha em mãos.

**Risoto de Grapefruit com Camarão**

Ingredientes:

- 1 grapefruit média

- 8 camarões grandes

- 2 colheres (sopa) de açúcar

- 4 colheres (sopa) de manteiga

- 4 colheres (sopa) de azeite de oliva

- 400 g de filé de anchova picado

- 1 cebola pequena picada em pedaços pequenos

- 1 xícara (chá) de arroz carnaroli ou arbóreo

- Sal à gosto

O único ingrediente que estava faltando era a grapefruit e precisava encontrá-la logo, pois Dan não poderia chegar antes que ela na casa dos Humphrey, afinal, era uma surpresa. Analisou a bancada de frutas, procurando por aquela que podia ser considerada "média". Não experiente no assunto, pegou a primeira que pôde alcançar, impaciente, e dirigiu-se ao caixa.

Ao sair com as sacolas na mão, notou o pequeno flash do celular de uma garota ao seu lado. Tarde demais para escapar dos tablóides.

--

- Blair, me desculpe, mas eu não tenho tempo para falar sobre isso agora! - falar no telefone e tentar abrir a porta com sacolas na mão ao mesmo tempo não era uma boa idéia, comprovou Serena. - Mais tarde eu te ligo, certo?

Desligou, suspirando. Blair poderia esperar quando o assunto era relacionado à surpresas.

Ao olhar mais uma vez o papel com a receita, a loira constatou que não tinha habilidade o suficiente para cozinhar sozinha e, como não podia contar com a ajuda de Rufus - ocupado em distrair Dan -, decidiu contar com a de Jenny, que arrumava a decoração para as festividades.

- Hum, se é risoto... então temos que colocar o arroz junto com a cebola no fogo, e depois adicionamos o resto. - disse a pequena, começando a cortar o vegetal.

- Tem certeza? Não precisamos olhar passo-a-passo na receita?

- Serena, Serena, Serena. Cozinheiros de verdade não precisam de instruções: eles simplesmente _fazem_. Vamos, me ajude com os camarões.

Depois de muitas mexidas, adições de ingredientes e mãos queimadas no fogão, o risoto estava finalmente pronto... ou _quase_, pois a grapefruit não havia sido acrescentada e Jenny nem a notara no balcão quando simplesmente virou as costas e recomeçou a decoração da sala. Serena, que não sabia o que fazer com a fruta, simplesmente espremeu-a e regou o arroz com o suco. Aproveitando a dica de sua futura cunhadinha, resolveu dar um toque pessoal à receita, espremendo mais algumas grapefruits que encontrara na fruteira.

Como se pressentissem que a comida estava pronta, Dan e Rufus chegaram dez minutos depois, com frio e, principalmente, com fome.

- Acho que estamos todos prontos para cear agora! - disse o mais velho dos Humphrey, admirando a mesa posta.

Todos se acomodaram em seus lugares, servindo uns aos outros. Serena, querendo impressionar Dan, encheu o prato dele com o risoto.

- Experimente! - disse.

O garoto, por sua vez, já tinha entendido tudo e planejava fazer uma careta só para provocá-la. Entretanto, quando levou o arroz à boca, notou um sabor peculiar entre os outros. E não era exatamente um dos _favoritos_ dele, se é que entendem a situação.

A careta saiu como um gesto automático.

- Ficou muito ruim? - a empolgação já havia desaparecido do rosto da loira ao vê-lo fazendo caras e bocas para mastigar.

Grapefruit._ Eu. Odeio. Grapefruit. Eu odeio grapefruit. Euodeioeuodeio... Odeio!_

- Hahaha, brincadeirinha! - disse Dan, ao engolir, com dificuldade, a massa de comida. - Está ótimo. Nem meu pai consegue fazer um risoto tão bom quanto este!

- Ei! - protestou Rufus, mas foi sumariamente ignorado quando Serena voltou a sorrir.

- É o meu presente de Natal para você! - beijou-lhe o rosto. - Que bom que gostou!

- É. Que bom... - ninguém notou o sorriso torto de Dan ao ver que havia mais no prato.

Naquela noite, e apenas _naquela_ noite, ele faria um esforço. Porque o Natal não é sinônimo de troca de presentes, nem de festanças, farra e bebidas. O Natal é, acima de tudo, feito de boas intenções. E Dan sabia que Serena estava cheia delas quando pensou em cozinhar para ele.

Só por aquela noite, ele decidiu. Só por aquela noite, ia comer tudo. Tudinho mesmo. Um sorriso dela valia mais do que um risoto, afinal de contas.

Mas no dia seguinte, ela teria que saber. Ah, no dia seguinte, não tinha desculpas para o espírito de Natal!

_Argh, como eu ODEIO grapefruits!_

* * *

**N/A.: **Finalmente, Cotton, seu presente saiu! Espero que tenha gostado, porque essa é a minha primeira de Gossip Girl, você sabe. E eu só assisti a série. Mas estava cheia de boas intenções quando fiz. :)

Aaaaah, enfim, FELIZ NATAL!

Ika. :*


End file.
